wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Mysterious Wizard
Mysterious Wizard (謎の魔道士, Nazo no madō-shi) is the Episode of the Legend of Maxus the Jinchūriki. Summary Paul Gekko is one of the Six Siblings to His Father, who was a Samurai and his Mother who was a Princess. With the loss of the his Father in the Flood caused by the Eight Headed Serpent attacking Izumogakure, Kyoji and his mother raised Paul Gekko on his building of Technology and doing the Christian Way as child. When Paul Gekko was 5 Years Old, He met Kokori no Mikoto as his Sibling like Figure. Kokori trusted Paul Gekko to carry on his Reputation as the Hero of Time. When Paul Gekko was 6 years Old, He was depressed, Paul Gekko met the old begger woman who lived in the house who consoles him upon learning of his mother and father's death. At this Point, Paul Gekko was a big fan of Speed Racer. Speed Racer gave Paul Gekko an Autograph which he has on Paul Gekko's Book. Plot Prairie requested Giro and Paul and Aile to deliver Model X. During the delivery, the two took a break at a cliff, when they were attacked by a Four Legged Maverick which knocked Paul and Aile off and fell down the cliff with Model X and Model O, but somehow survived resulting the awakening of Dark Gaia. The Two encountered the Prince and his Two Guards. The Giant Dragon came with the Guardians' attempts at retrieving the Biometals Model X and Model O However, its chosen wielder Paul and Aile megamerged with Model X and Model O and drove it away with a charged up Buster Shot. Paul then went over deeper into Area A, eventually locating it and flushing it to the River. Icy Orochi finishes off Giro, and collects Model Z and Model X's password. Giro's body seems to be damaged beyond repair, so he decides to give Model Z to Paul Gekko Aile, and turns into a Cyber-elf, which somewhat saves his life. Serpent divulges that all Mega Men were designed to destroy each other and survive to control Model W, and that the process was all just a game to decide the ruler of the world. Serpent then continues on to say that even she has the blood of "the man who made Model W" in their veins, which disturbs Aile and Paul. As Flying Fortress begins to collapse, Serpent claims that destruction still awaits them so long as humans have emotions, there will always be hate, they are the true Mavericks. Aile, still troubled by Serpent's words, is reassured by Giro appearing as a Cyber-elf telling her to forget the past, that destiny is not something that is given and that her power is the key to shaping her own future. With restored confidence, Aile swears to use her power responsibly to fight for what matters. Paul and Aile continue their adventure across the world. Casts *Paul Anthony Dy as Paul Gekko and Icy Orochi *Yuko Yunokawa as Aile *Yūto Kazama as Girouette *Lyon Smith as Prince Maxus *Christopher Bevins as Lahar *Gabe Khouth as Nicol Gekko *Takahiro Mizushima as Yamata no Orochi Category:Episodes